Wolf's Blood
by Bloody-Rose123
Summary: I went to Cross Academy to start a new life. But I didn't know I would meet the one person who could change my life forever. My mate. My love. My vampire. Zero OC. rating may change


Chapter one: Three years and Cross Academy

_I don't know if I'm getting better or just used to the pain_, I thought sadly as Peter pulled me up by my throat surly leaving a bruise but all I felt was numbness. Let me explain. Peter Blackthorn was my papa. We were once a happy family. Going to pack meetings, and having picnics with other wolves. But when I turned three, my momma, Wanda Blackthorn, died in a car accident leaving my papa heartbroken and furious, not at himself but at my momma. It was ironic since he was behind the wheel; I guess he was mad at her for leaving him. Peter started drinking his pain away, and then the beatings started; his favorite punch bag was me. Peter has always been an angry man because of the werewolf blood coursing in his veins. I was the same. Papa was so proud of me when momma went into my nursery and to her shock instead of a baby girl there was a small white wolf pup. Momma was human and was afraid of my papa when she found out his furry secret. But she looked past that and loved him anyway. I wonder how she would act if she found out how he treated me. I was scared the first time he slapped me. I couldn't believe this was my dad, who use to haul me up to his shoulders and spin me around. But his black eyes changed into ones of a wolf; and that terrified me. I was now six and had to put up with this abuse for three years. I was so tired of it.

I whimpered as Peter slapped me a cross my face. He was drunk smelling of smoke and women. Spittle flew out his mouth splattering me, making me shiver in disgust as I huddled in the corner. He stumbled towards me and I cringed back as he lifted a hand at me like he was going to hit me again.

"You stupid bitch! Can you do anything right!" he roared at me. I sobbed silently "No wonder your mother left us! How can she love something like _you!_?" Peter sighed harshly. "You couldn't do one thing I asked you to do. _One!" _ He screamed.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered out. I knew I would be punished for forgetting to fix him dinner. How could I be so stupid?

"Oh your sorry." He chuckled. "You know I starting to sick and tired of 'sorry'"

I looked away from his furious face, afraid of getting hit again and screeched as his hand wrapped around my tangled hair.

"You look so much like _her. _"He sneered in disgust. He smashed my head into the wall making me cry out in agony. It was true. I have my mother's odd pink hair and her unique dark purple eyes; the only differences between us that hers was long and mine was short. I felt warm blood run down my face, and stiffened as Peter sniffed my wound.

"Hmmm." He purred.

"Daddy. No!" I struggled trying to get out of his grasp, knowing what was going to happen. His mind was clouded because of the alcohol and his wolf was taking over. The fresh blood made his wolf wild and in need of a good kill.

"Shut Up!"He snarled smashing my head again. I was in a daze and when he sank his teeth into my neck and I screamed as he tore through my flesh.

"Help!" I howled in pain as he continued to maul me. This couldn't be happening! My vision started to blur, when the door was kicked in.

"Peter!" a family friend and alpha John Nightingale gasped in horror at the scene. He lived right next to us, so he could easily hear my screaming. Cries of pain snapped him out of it and lunged at us knocking Father off his feet. "Stop! This isn't you, my friend." He tried to plead with the rabid male as he held him down.

I laid there staring at the older wolves in horror. Father snarled angrily, snapping his jaws at John's neck.

"Papa?" I whispered. My first mistake. His gold eyes snapped to my huddled form and seemed to grow wilder at the sight of me.

"Run, Rosie! Run, get out of here!" John yelled at me as Peter struggles got out of control. I froze for a minute to long before I felt my father's jaws locked onto my neck once more. How I'm not dead yet, I have no idea. All I wanted was for him to stop. I heard John curse and tried to pull him off me. Soon other pack members crowded into my house.

"ROSIE!" Abby, John's mate and the alpha female cried over the loud growling and hissing of the other pack members. She snarled viciously at Papa while grabbing him by the neck and throwing out the window. I heard Papa's wolf whimper and scurry off into the darkness.

"Abby." John breathed in awe at the sight of his wife throwing a wolf half her size.

"Oh, shut up, Jonathan." she hissed as she took me into her arms. The others circled around us, making a shield of bodies. Abby murmured soothing words into my ear as she held my shaking body close to hers."What are we going to do with Rosie?" she asked looking up at the alpha. It went dead silent when they thought of an answer. Suddenly the pack started talking all at once; volunteering to take me in or offering some advice.

"She can't stay here." Dante told John making the murmuring pause. He was the beta and not the friendliest of wolves.

"What?" Abby gasped. "How dare you! We can't just throw her out. Peters still out there!"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "Who knows how dangerous he is. And you know he will come after Rosalie! She will endanger the whole pack!"

John looked down at me. I haven't said a word since I was still in shock. Tears rolled down my pale face as I stared at him blankly.

"Your right." He whispered sadly. Abby's head snapped to her mate.

"John." Abby sobbed. "You can't be serious."

"I have to agree with Abby, boss." Another wolf Jacob told him. "She just a pup. Where will she go?"

John paced as he thought, to me he looked like a caged wolf wanting to get free from his imprisonment.

"I have a friend who might help." He finally announced. "His name is Kaien Cross. A Vampire hunter."

"You never mentioned him before." His mate accused.

"He lives in Japan, as a headmaster at a boarding school." He said ignoring his wife. "The only problem is there are vampires running around there, attending this school." The wolves in the room snorted and gagged in disgust. "But they made this type of solution, I don't know the details." He waved off Abby's glare.

Abby's eyebrows puckered. "I don't know John."

"She'll be fine." He reassured her.

"…..O-once we find Peter and he's out of the picture….S-she'll come back to us." She stammered as tears flowed out of her pretty blue eyes.

"I promise." John murmured. The pack whined protests but went quit at Johns glare. "This won't be easy. For any of us. But it has to be done." He took me from Abby's hesitant arms. "Come now, Rose petal."

He took me to my room trying to avoid the probing stares. John sat me down on my bed before looking over my almost healed wound, scowling at the scarred flesh. You can tell it will leave a nasty scar, but it didn't matter…

"It'll be ok, Rose." He smiled at me. I simply stared at him; he frowned. "Are you going to say anything?"

_Obviously not _I thought and stayed silent as he stared at me. John sighed sadly running a hand over his handsome face. He reached out to stroke my hair, trying sooth me.

"Rose? How long has this been goin on?"John asked me in a soft whisper. I stared at him before looking away. "Rose? Answer me!" he used his alpha voice making me cringe.

"Three." I muttered. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Days? Mouths?"

"Years."

His mouth dropped as he looked over my battered body, finally noticing the scars that littered my arms and legs.

"Oh, Rosalie." He whispered. I snapped my gasp to him, glaring a little.

"I don't need your pity!" I hissed. John looked taken back at my hostile attitude.

"I'm sorry." He said. He left the bed taking out a purple suitcase from under the bed. He went to the closet, folding my clothes neatly.

"You're going to be staying with a friend-"

"I heard you. I not deaf." I muttered cutting him off.

He looked at me blankly as he zipped the bag up. He picked me up and walked out my bedroom with my bag slung across his shoulder. Abby sat on the couch staring at the wall in thought; she looked up as we walked in. she crossed the room to stand in front of John.

"Everyone started the hunt." She told him. He nodded hand me to Abby.

"I'll call Jimmy to bring the call around." He said before walking out.

The older female wolf sat us down on the couch. She sighed laying her head on mine.

"Listen Rosie. We don't like this, but you'll come back." She murmured into my hair. I nodded slightly closing my eyes going into an uneasy sleep.

I jostled when the car stopped in front of the airport. Opening my sleepy eyes I turned to the unknown wolf next to me. I looked around me feeling panic rising in my chest as I tried to find my alphas.

"Were is John and Abby?" I asked. The wolf chuckled.

"They found a lead on your father and had to follow before it disappeared." He told me. I nodded still eyeing him cautiously. "I'm Simon Everheart. I'll be going to Japan with you."

"Why?"

"To…look after you." He said getting out of the car.

I followed his actions. "I don't need a babysitter!"

"I'm sure you don't." he chuckled. I scowled. I already didn't like him.

I sighed as I followed him into the airport. This going to be a long flight.

*After the Flight*

We pulled up to a gothic looking school; it was beautiful but there was a stench coming off it that made me wrinkle my nose. Oh, Vampires. I remembered John saying that they went to school here as well as humans.

"Come on pup. Time for you to meet Kaien." Simon waved me over. I frowned at being ordered around but followed anyway.

We walked down the long hallway before stopping at a door. Simon politely knocked and waited.

"Come in." Simon opened the door and walked in. He moved aside for me to see a youngish look man who had long light brown hair and glasses. Next to him there was a girl about my age. She had dark brown hair and warm coco brown eyes. "AH! You must be Rosalie!" the man squealed in delight. I looked up at him, startled by his flamboyant attitude. "My name is Kaien and this," he motioned to the girl. "Is my daughter Yuki." He walked towards me. "It will be a pleasure to have you here at Cross Academy." He smiled.

"Yea..." I murmured looking down at my shoes. From the corner of my eye I saw Yuki frown; I glanced at her before turning away. I heard Simon sigh.

"Forgive her. Her father tried to…. Kill her. She's still in shock I guess." You would be too, if your own father tried to kill only a couple hours ago.

The Crosses gasped in horror making me scowl. I don't need anyone's pity.

"Oh, dear!" Kaien whispered. When I didn't look up he sighed. "Yuki? Why don't you show Rosalie her room? I want to talk to Simon in private."

I guess she nodded because she took my hand pulling me out of the office and down another hallway.

"Sooo…." She drawled out awkwardly. I looked up slightly, and huffed as I found her eyes on me. "Why don't you tell me about yourself." She smiled happily.

I walked quietly not speaking and I heard her make a noise of irritation.

"Are you going to talk at all!" she demanded. I cringed back at her voice and cowered to the wall. "Rosalie?" I heard her whisper in shock as I whimpered pathetically. "I-I'm sorry!"

I looked up at her teary eyes and tried to calm myself down. She didn't seem so bad. In fact I think I could actually like her. Sure she might be too happy, but I guess I could get use to it. Getting up from the wall I went over to her and grasped her hand. Yuki looked taken back but ecstatic at my actions.

"It's okay." I muttered. She giggled before skipping along the hallway chattering happily as I nodded and smiled at her. Yes I think I could like it here after all.

"Well this is your room!" Yuki opened the door, showing it off. The walls where a dark purple, black swirls and designs littering them; a bookcase was sitting at the corner near the balcony, which were covered by dark glitter curtains, and the bed was in the right side of the wall, decked out in purple sheet and blankets, black pillows laid by the base of the headboard. "Your alpha called. He told us you're favorite colors and all that good stuff. This is the best we could do at such short notice." She told me sitting on my bed, watching me look around." The best part is that you're right next to my room!" she squealed in delight.

"It's perfect. Thanks Yuki." I smiled at her. She beamed back.

"Well I guess I let you rest. See you tomorrow Rosalie." She headed to the door.

"Rose." I told her making her pause. "Just Rose."

She grinned. "Ok, Night Rose."

"Night." I muttered as she walked out. I opened my suitcase, unpacking my clothes. As soon as that was done I huddled in my bed, fighting to keep my eyes open. Suddenly I heard a noise from outside, and since I such a curious pup I slowly got out of bed and walked to the window. I moved the curtains, peaking out; walking in a group were four vampires. One was an energetic blonde who stood next to a calm strawberry blonde one. In the back was another blonde who looked like he was talking to the brunette. I growled as their strong scent filled my nose. The brunettes head snapped towards me and my eyes widened as his glowed a demonic red. Yelping I leaped into the bed, under the covers. After I calmed down I scowled at my actions. I shouldn't fear those leeches; they should fear me! True werewolves and vampires where mortal enemies; but werewolves had an advantage over vampires. Why? Well one bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire; a slow and painfully death. But if the vampire drinks the blood of a wolf then it can heal them. I smiled; I have nothing to fear here.

But I didn't know a year later I would meet the one person who could change my life forever. My mate. My love. My vampire.


End file.
